User blog:DoomFest/~~The Great Thumbnail Contest ~~
Hi everyone ! So, like this title said, I start a new thumbnail contest on this wiki. Who can make the better thumbnails ? Let's end this debate once and for all, it's time for THUMBNAILS BATTLES ! It's a fun competition so be respectful with each other and don't be offended by the results for each rounds, I will be the more objective possible. Let's start with some rules ! Rules *Every logged members can participate. I don't take thumbnails from AWC. *The judge is me *No prize, just fun. *To participate, just say that you join or post a thumbnail. You can join at every round. *Each round will take 2, 3, or 4 days. *Every participant will have points by participate. The first will have 5 points, the second 4 points, the third 3 points, the fourth 2 points and ALL the rest of the participant will get one point. *There will be special awards which will change for each rounds. Each special award gives you one point. *"Hints for others rounds" is just to give you hints, I will NOT reveal the match-up before it starts. It can be for a match-up or for a character. *HAVE FUN Participants and points *'1st : PuasLuisZX -'' '''41'' pts'' *'''2nd : Frequility - 28 pts *'3rd : Blade0886' - 18 pts *'4th : Aravy2002 - '16 pts *'5th : Quantonaut - '15 pts *'6th : MagicRock ''- 12 pts *'''7th : Ganime -'' 11 pts'' *'8th : RioluCraftFTW '- 10 pts *'9th : ArachnoGia' / 'PlayStationWeasel '- ''7 pts *'''11th : GameboyAdv - ''6 pts'' *'12th : The Dark Shinigami' ''- 4 pts'' *'13th : MarioVSSonicFan '''- 2 pts'' Round 1 : Vergil VS Itachi Uchiha (Devil May Cry VS Naruto) We start with two powerful dark brothers. But are they really evil ? It's time for a THUMBNAIL BATTLE ! All forms of these two characters are allowed, so it includes DmC Vergil, Devil Trigger Vergil, Edo-Tensei Itachi, Anbu Itachi... VergilVSItachi123.png|MagicRock Vergil VS Itachi for DoomContest.png|PuasLuisZX ItatchivVergil.png|ArachnoGia Drawing (72).png|Aravy2002 Imagehhhhhhh.jpeg|MarioVSSonicFan Vergil vs. Itachi Uchiha - Ganime.jpg|Ganime Vergil vs Itachi.png|GameboyAdv Vergil vs Itachi Quauntonaut.jpg|Quantonaut RESULTS Again, no offense. Each of these thumbnails are good, I just have to make choices. #'MagicRock' : +5 pts #'PuasLuisZX ': +4 pts (+1 pt for Special Award) #'ArachnoGia' : + 3 pts #'Aravy2002' : + 2 pts #'MarioVSSonicFan' : + 1 pt #'Ganime' : + 1 pt #'GameboyAdv' : + 1 pt #'Quantonaut' : + 1 pt (+1 pt for Special Award) SPECIAL AWARDS - The two things that I want to pinpoint. *'BEST ITACHI PIC : '''goes to '''Quantonaut' undoubtely. It kills me to give you the last place, only because of the poor quality of Vergil's picture, while I do like the Itachi picture which is awesome. *'MOST DYNAMIC THUMBNAIL : '''goes to '''PuasLuisZX'. Your thumbnail is awesome, because of how you turned it dynamic, especially with Itachi's picture. I like how Vergil and Itachi are badass on your thumbnail. WHY THE WINNER IS THE WINNER Congrats Magic ! Your thumbnail is AWE-SOME, I loved it ! The zoom on Vergil and Itachi is perfect, and it seems that both of them look at you and... that they're gonna hurt you. Love it, great job man. Round 2 : R.O.B. VS Buzz Lightyear (Nintendo VS Toy Story) Congrats to Quantonaut who find it ! Robot toys are cool, very cool. But who's the coolest of the cool robots ? That's not the question, for the moment it's time for a THUMBNAIL BATTLE ! R.O.B VS Buzz Lightyear-Puas.png|PuasLuisZX ROB vs Buzz Quauntonaut.png|Quantonaut ToInfinityandRobyond.png|ArachnoGia R.O.B vs. Buzz Lightyear - Ganime.jpg|Ganime Imagehfhghthjk.jpeg|MarioVSSonicFan Screenshot 2015-09-23 at 11.26.22 AM.png|RioluCraftFTW ROBVSBuzz.png|MagicRock Drawing (73).png|Aravy2002 ROB vs Buzz.png|GameboyAdv RESULTS Before I start, know that I think that every single thumbnail is really cool. It was difficult to choose and even the last one is good to me, so good job ! #'PuasLuisZX ': +5 pts #'Quantonaut ': +4 pts #'ArachnoGia' : + 3 pts (+1 pt for Special Award) #'Ganime ': + 2 pts #'MarioVSSonicFan' : + 1 pt #'RioluCraftFTW' : + 1 pt #'MagicRock ': + 1 pt (+1 pt for Special Award) #'Aravy2002' : + 1 pt #'GameboyAdv' : + 1 pt SPECIAL AWARS - The two things that I want to pinpoint *'THE Cosmic Pic' : goes to ArachnoGia. I find your thumbnail really cool because of how it seems to settle in space (R.O.B.'s color background, Buzz's background) and how it seems extraordinaire. Buzz seems fabulous too :') *'Cute but dangerous R.O.B.' : goes to MagicRock. I find your R.O.B. pic really hilarious. He looks like he analyse you to...destroy you. And the thumbnail isn't bad at all. WHY THE WINNER IS THE WINNER Congrats PuasLuisZX ! Before I start, I would like to say that the first three places was really difficult to attribute. Quautonaut was in first place before this morning, until PuasLuisZX arrives. Sooo I will start with Quantonaut, because I do like your thumbnail, which is an head shot (but that's not because it's an head shot). I like particularly the background, don't ask me why, great job ! PuasLuisZX goes first because his thumbnail is really cool, they both use a similar pose in opposite directions, seem proud, and the quality is great on all aspects. So amazing job too ! Round 3 : Peach VS Fat Princess (Nintendo VS Sony) "Let's make a delicious cake" '''Two princesses in pink dresses. Two princesses with opposite morphologies. Two princesses with tons of servitors. Seems worth for a THUMBNAIL BATTLE, isn't it ? '''No Shadow Queen Peach form allowed. Peach VS Fat Princess-Puas.png|PuasLuisZX PVSFP.png|MagicRock Peach vs Fat Princess Quauntonaut.png|Quantonaut Peach vs FP.png|GameboyAdv Princess Peach vs. Fat Princess - Ganime.jpg|Ganime Screenshot 2015-09-24 at 10.42.10 AM.png|RioluCraftFTW Drawing (75).png|Aravy2002 RESULTS #'PuasLuisZX ': +5 pts #'MagicRock ': +4 pts #'Quantonaut' : + 3 pts (+1 pt for Special Award) #'GameboyAdv ': + 2 pts (+1 pt for Special Award) #'Ganime' : + 1 pt #'RioluCraftFTW' : + 1 pt #'Aravy2002 ': + 1 pt SPECIAL AWARDS - The thing I want to pinpoint *'Best backgrounds : '''goes to '''GameboyAdv' and Quantonaut. GameboyAdv, The background you choose shows the majesty of the two characters and it fits perfectly with your thumbnail ! Quantonaut, I really liked the background you chose for R.O.B. VS Buzz Lightyear, but this one is just WOW. You have to teach me how you do this..hum... *goes to Word.reference to see how we say that* this color shading which is just beautiful. WHY THE WINNER IS THE WINNER Congrats PuasLuis, you're again the first ! Your thumbnail has a great quality, the shot is great, and I like how it shows the similiraties between the two, and also the fact that they have complete different morphology. It's simple, but great (and that's come from someone who like originality haha) so it was clear for me. Now, round 4 ! Round 4 : Sanji VS Rock Lee (One Piece VS Naruto) The battle of the quick kickers (yeah yeah I know, Rock Lee uses his fists too but I wanted a cool intro) ! It's one of the classic match-up of the rivalry between One Piece and Naruto, so it's time for a THUMBNAIL BATTLE. All forms of Sanji and Rock Lee allowed (Diable Jambe, Pre or Post-Time Skip Sanji, Shippuden Rock Lee or not...) RESULTS ' TN2.png|Blade0886 Sanji vs. Lee.jpg|Frequility Sanji VS Bruce Lee Copy-Puas.png|PuasLuisZX Drawing (81).png|Aravy2002's 2nd SVSRL.png|MagicRock Screenshot 2015-09-27 at 5.55.07 PM.png|RioluCraftFTW Sanji vs Rock Lee.png|GameboyAdv Sanji vs Lee Quauntonaut.png|Quantonaut Sanji vs. Rock Lee - Ganime.jpg|Ganime Drawing (82).png|Aravy2002's 1st (Not in Compet) Drawing (80).png|Aravy2002's 3rd (Not in Compet) ' #'Blade0886 ': +5 pts #'Frequility ': +4 pts (+1 t for Special Award) #'PuasLuisZX' : + 3 pts (+1 pt for Special Award) #'Aravy2002's Second ': + 2 pts #'MagicRock': + 1 pt #'RioluCraftFTW' : + 1 pt #'GameboyAdv ': + 1 pt #'Quantonaut' : + 1 pt #'Ganime' : + 1 pt SPECIAL AWARDS - The two things I want to pinpoint *'Best background : ' goes to Frequility. It's a simple background, but it fits perfectly with the two characters and their powers. When I look at your thumbnail I just think 'Don't mess with these guys..." *'Most dynamic pic' : goes to PuasLuisZX. It's actually the second time you got this award, but I think you really deserve it again with your thumbnail. Especially with the Rock Lee pic which is a good choose. WHY THE WINNER IS THE WINNER Here's come a new challenger ! Congrats Blade ! The quality of the pics is good, I like the pose of each characters that show how they're ready to fight. I don't know what to tell more, I just simply love your thumbnail, good work. Time for a hot round 5 ! Round 5 : Ho-Oh VS Jean Grey / Phoenix (Pokemon VS Marvel) One of these two is a Fire/Flying Type Bird. The other embodies the power of the Phoenix. And the two combined make a great THUMBNAIL BATTLE ! '' All forms of Ho-Oh and Phoenix are allowed (so it included shiney Ho-Oh, Dark Phoenix...). Alicia Keys's Girl on Fire not allowed for Jean. Ho-Oh VS Phoenix-DoomFest Contest Puas Version.png|PuasLuisZX Ho-oh vs. Jean.png|Frequility Ho-Oh vs Jean Grey Quauntonaut.png|Quantonaut Screenshot 2015-10-01 at 11.13.35 AM.png|RioluCraftFTW Drawing (83).png|Aravy2002 Ho-oH vs. Jean Grey - Ganime.jpg TN3.png|Blade0886 RESULTS #'PuasLuisZX : +5 pts (+1 pt for Special Award) #'Frequility ': +4 pts #'''Quantonaut : + 3 pts #'RioluCraftFTW ': + 2 pts (+1 pt for Special Award) #'Aravy2002' : +1 pt #'Ganime' : +1 pt #'Blade0886' : +1 pt SPECIAL AWARDS - The two things I want to pinpoint *'Sacred Fire Thumbnail ': goes to PuasLuisZX. In fact, I don't really know what to say, your thumbnail is just godly. It's shiny, it's beautiful, it shows how these characters are badass, and how my god the choice of the pics is just perfect. I just couldn't imagine me give only the win, with this thumbnail you deserve a special award too. *'Let's burn each other by T-Pose : '''goes to '''RioluCraftFTW.' That's a great thumbnail you did, Riolu. In fact, if your award is named like this, it's just because I find it funny that the two characters as the same pose, and a badass one. Then I thought like an idiot that was a T-Pose haha. So yeah great job. But I have to tell you something, try to erase these blue lines around your thumbnail (I don't know if you see them before, even me I pay attention to this really recently). WHY THE WINNER IS THE WINNER AND OTHER THINGS So, congrats PuasLuis again ! I have not that much to had for your thumbnail other than what I said on your special award, so awesome job again, man. Then, I have to tell to everyone '''that '''all thumbnails '''in this round are '''good. It kills me to give to Blade0886 the last place (just because you probably distort Jean's Pic, so it's really nothing and aside that your thumbnail is really good). So don't really mind the scoring of this round, and even the scoring of the other rounds because it doesn't mean that much. It's just for competition and show, but the real goal is fun. So, by talking about fun, it's time for round 6 ! Round 6 : Johnny Cage VS Captain Falcon (Mortal Kombat VS F-Zero) Shadow Kick VS Falcon Punch. Pay attention because these two professionals of taunt arrive in a THUMBNAIL BATTLE ! '' '' TN5.png|Blade0886 Drawing (84).png|Aravy2002 Cage vs. Falcon.png|Frequility Shadow Kick VS Falcon Punch.png|PuasLuisZX Cage vs Captain Quauntonaut.png|Quantonaut Screenshot 2015-10-04 at 9.22.10 AM.png|RioluCraftFTW Johnny Cage vs. Captain Falcon - Ganime.jpg|Ganime HERES JOHNNY!!!!.png|Blade0886 (Not in Compet) '' RESULTS #'Blade0886 : +5 pts #'Aravy2002 ': +4 pts #'''Frequility : + 3 pts (+1 pt for Special Award) #'PuasLuisZX ': + 2 pts #'Quantonaut' : +1 pt #'RioluCraftFTW': +1 pt #'Ganime ': +1 pt (+1 pt for Special Award) SPECIAL AWARDS - The two things I want to pinpoint *'We Are Awesome And We Assume ': goes to Frequility. In fact, I honestly think your thumbnail in terms of choices of poses, of quality of the picture and of shot is the best. If you're not first, it's mainly because of the background, which totally apply to Falcon, but not to Cage. But I couldn't give an award to this awesome thumbnail. And I actually love your VS thumbnail ! *'Best Falcon Pic' : goes to Ganime. I love this pic, really. I saw him in a Yang VS Falcon thumbnail and I think it shows how much a badass Falcon is, and I think it's one of the best pic to use for this kind of match-up.. You're the only one who used it, and in fact you're the last just because of the disformed pic of Johnny, sooo you got this award. WHY THE WINNER IS THE WINNER I will talk about the two persons who got the best places. So congrats Blade0886 and Aravy2002 (lot of numbers haha) ! I will start with Aravy, in fact even if your Falcon pic hasn't the best quality compared to other thumbnail, I decided to give you the second place because first the shot of your thumbnail is really great (both of them looking at each others..) and second because I really care about quality if it's at a point that it can bothering me when I saw a thumbnail in his thumbnail format (and not at the full size of the picture) and it's not your case, so good job ! And then our winner : Blade0886 ! So, Blade, I have nothing to say about the quality, it's great. The shot is good too. But there's two things I like about your thumbnail. The first is the Falcon pic, which is really badass. The second is, and I don't know if it's voluntary, but I find it funny the fact that even if they do a pose that shows how they are badass, both of there are from 2 worlds, the glory and the fight. I have this impression with the white background for Falcon and dark background for Johnny. I surely go way too far in my interpretation, but that's a great thumbnail. Now it's time for round 7 ! Round 7 : Nina Williams VS Cammy White (Tekken VS Street Fighter) They are femmes fatales. They are blonds. They can spy. And they will freaking break your bones if you mess with them ! Be prepared for a breaking THUMBNAIL BATTLE ! CammyVsNina-PSWeasel.png|PlayStationWeasel Cammy White VS Nina Williams - Puas.png|PuasLuisZX Cammy vs. Nina.png|Frequility TN6.png|Blade0886 Cammy White vs. Nina Williams - Ganime.jpg|Ganime Drawing (88).png|Aravy2002 Screenshot 2015-10-08 at 11.25.40 AM.png|RioluCraftFTW '' RESULTS #'PlayStationWeasel : +5 pts #'PuasLuisZX ': +4 pts (+1 pt for Special Award) #'''Frequility : + 3 pts (+1 pt for Special Award) #'Blade0886 ': + 2 pts #'Ganime' : +1 pt #'Aravy2002 ': +1 pt #'RioluCraftFTW ': +1 pt SPECIAL AWARDS - The two things I want to pinpoint *'Move is good, move is life ': goes to PuasLuisZX. In fact, it's just an other award for your sense of making dynamic thumbnails, but as I give you this award twice, I wanted to change the name :') Good job ! *'Put the perfect color' : goes to Frequility. I find the color for your background really cool since it is green and purple at the same time, and it's awesome ;) WHY THE WINNER IS THE WINNER Here's come a new challenger ! Congrats Weasel ! Your thumbnail is really good : perfect shot, really good pic, great quality of the pic too. And when you look at Nina and Cammy, you seriously don't want to mess with them . Amazing job ! Now, it's time for round 8 ! Round 8 : Rukia Kuchiki VS Jin Kisaragi (Bleach VS Blazblue) Ice is cool, and blades are awesome. So when you have the two, you are a badass. Like Rukia, the Bleach waifu of many, and Jin Kisaragi, the crazy brother of Ragna the Bloodedge. It's time for a cool THUMBNAIL BATTLE ! All forms of these characters are allowed, except Dark Rukia. Rukia vs. Jin.png|Frequility Rukia VS Jin-Puas.png|PuasLuisZX TN7.png|Blade0886 RukaiVsJin2-PSWeasel.png|PlaystationWeasel Screenshot 2015-10-12 at 3.25.32 PM.png|RioluCraftFTW Rukia vs. Jin - Ganime.jpg|Ganime Drawing (91).png|Aravy2002 TN8.png|Blade0886 (Not in Compet) RESULTS #'Frequility ': +5 pts (+1 pt for Special Award) #'PuasLuisZX ': +4 pts (+1 pt for Special Award) #'Blade0886' : + 3 pts #'PlaystationWeasel ': + 2 pts #'RioluCraftFTW' : +1 pt #'Ganime ': +1 pt #'Aravy2002 ': +1 pt SPECIAL AWARDS - The two things I want to pinpoint *'Absolute Zero' : goes to Frequility. Seriously, your thumbnail is awesome. In fact, it reminds me of the Ho-Oh VS Phoenix PuasLuisZX's thumbnail or yours, but with ice this time. It's the same impression, your thumbnail shows perfectly how badass these two are, and creates a really cool ice ambiance. *'Whatever what I do, I'm cool ': goes to PuasLuisZX. So, first thing is the movement, I will not say too much about this, because I say this each time, you know how to make dynamic thumbnails and that's always great. Second, the choice of the pics is perfect and fit great with each other. In fact, I don't know what to say, it's just a great general impression that your thumbnail gives me. WHY THE WINNER IS THE WINNER Congrats Frequility ! This round you get an award and you're the winner ! I will not say again what I said on the award section, I will just add that the quality of the pics and the shot chosen are great, and it's surely the one of you that I prefer (and I like all your thumbnail haha), so great job !. Round 9 : She-Hulk VS Tsunade (Marvel VS Naruto) Strenght. That's a great factor. And these two women have a lot of it. But when I say a lot it's '''a lot'. Time to make a powerful blow with this THUMBNAIL BATTLE !'' '' Tsunade vs. She-Hulk 2.png|Frequility I got bad luck.png|PuasLuisZX Tsunade vs She-Hulk.jpg|The Dark Shinigami Tsunade vs She-Hulk.png|Aravy2002 TN10.png|Blade0886 She-Hulk vs. Tsudare -Ganime.jpg|Ganime Screenshot 2015-10-17 at 4.52.40 PM.png|RioluCraftFTW Tsunade vs. She-Hulk.png|Frequility (Not in compet) '' RESULTS #'Frequility ': +5 pts #'PuasLuisZX ': +4 pts #'The Dark Shinigami' : + 3 pts (+1 pt for Special Award) #'Aravy2002 ': + 2 pts (+1 pt for Special Award) / Blade0886 ': +2 pts #'Ganime ': +1 pt #'RioluCraftFTW ': +1 pt Sorry, for the 4th place I can't choose only one person, because I like it for different reasons for very different reasons. I always try to avoid at maximul the tie, but this time I really can't choose. SPECIAL AWARDS - The two things I want to pinpoint *'Best backgrounds ''': goes to '''The Dark Shinigami. The backgrounds or pics chosen for each characters is really good and it fits really well the two characters. Moreover a main color of these two is the green, so it was a smart choice. Awesome thumbnail ! *'Solar Flare ': goes to Aravy2002. You obviously step up your game (in fact I think you just have to learn how to place the pic clearly but I start to see it). And the choice of the pic is just really good, especially She-Hulk's which inspire me the title of the award. WHY THE WINNER IS THE WINNER Congrats Frequility, two wins in a row ! In fact, it was really difficult to choose between PuasLuisZX and you, and your thumbnail was quite equivalent, it was clearly just a matter of which one I prefer. So I will make a comment for you two : great shots (not exactly the same for you two), really good pics, awesome quality. Keep the excellent work guys ! Round 10 : Raiden VS Meta Knight (Metal Gear VS Kirby) They have a dark personnality, but still a nice heart. Until thet cut you into pieces quickly with their amazing swords ! It's time for a THUMBNAIL BATTLE ! '' MK VS Raiden Puas.png|PuasLuisZX Raiden vs Meta Knight.jpg|The Dark Shinigami Raiden vs MK Quauntonaut.png|Quantonaut Screenshot 2015-10-24 at 8.58.51 AM.png|RioluCraftFTW Meta Knight vs. Raiden - Ganime.jpg|Ganime TN13.png|Blade0886 '' *'PuasLuisZX' *'The Dark Shinigami' *'Quantonaut' *'RioluCraftFTW' *'Ganime' *'Blade0886' Hints for other rounds *Saïs is life. *Choose an official Death Battle Match-Up for an One Minute Melee Round. POLL FOR ROUND 12 For this round, you can vote for 5 official Death Battle match-ups and the one which will be the winner of this pole will be the match-up for a One Minute Melee Round. I will give you the OMM thumbnail if you don't have it. The pole will end at the end of Round 11 if there are enough vote. So let's the pole begins ! *'Master Chief VS Doomguy' : 1 vote *'Link VS Cloud' : 1 vote *'Blanka VS Pikachu' : 1 vote *'Goku VS Superman' : 1 vote *'M. Bison VS Shao Khan' : 1 vote *'Ryu Hayabusa VS Strider Hiryu ': 1 vote *''Luigi VS Tails : 2 votes'' *'Pokemon Battle Royale ': 1 vote *'Godzilla VS Gamera' : 1 vote *'Gundam Epyon VS Tigerzord' : 1 vote *''Chuck Norris VS Segata Sanshiro : 2 votes'' *'Kirby VS Majin Buu' : 1 vote *'Solid Snake VS Sam Fisher' : 1 vote